Spider-Man (Doppelganger) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Doppelganger | Aliases = Spider-Man | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Spider-Man (creative basis), Anthropomorpho (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Height2 = (formerly, currently unknown) | Weight = 230 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly, currently unknown) | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, four extra arms, two fingers on each arm each including the thumb, legs where cut from him. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Predator; former agent of Magus | Education = | Origin = Living fractal in monstrous form of Spider-Man | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin; Ron Lim | First = Infinity War Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Doppelganger was an evil, near-mindless duplicate of Spider-Man that was created by Magus during the battle known as the Infinity War. The six-armed creature was one of many doppelgangers created by Magus during this conflict. The Doppelganger possesses Spider-Man's strength, speed, wall-climbing abilities, and spider-sense, and also has six arms, claws, fangs, and the ability to produce its own razor-edged webbing. Although the Doppelganger was killed during the Infinity War by the Hobgoblin, he was mystically revived by the Demogoblin. When Magus was defeated by Adam Warlock at the conclusion of the Infinity War, all of the doppelgangers were destroyed except for the Spider-Doppelganger, thanks to Demogoblin's magic forming a psychic link between the Doppelganger and him. For a time, he was a 'pet' to Demogoblin, but the two went their separate ways after a fight. Doppelganger later joined up with Carnage, Shriek, Carrion and Demogoblin during the infamous "Maximum Carnage" killing spree. In the process, Shriek became a sort of adopted mother to Doppelganger, making him even more dangerous as he followed Shriek's instructions in battle with Spider-Man. Later, when Carnage turned on Shriek, Doppelganger intervened and Carnage stabbed the Doppelganger and threw him off of a skyscraper. Doppelganger reappeared and attacked an armored car in an attempt to bust out Shriek. Before Spider-Man and Iron Man could intervene, he was defeated and cut in a half when shot by Royal Blue. At Hall Indusries, he revives and escapes with Shriek to find Cletus Kasady. After Kasady returned as Carnage, he and Shriek helped him to spread chaos in Manhattan until Iron Man and Spider-Man defeated Carnage with the help of Scorn, Carnage's new spawn. He later escaped with Cletus to Doverton, Colorado. Spider-Verse ]] Doppelganger is later shown among the Spider-Army assembled to help combat Morlun and the other Inheritors. | Powers = Superhuman strength, agility, stamina, reflexes, speed, and the ability to shoot razor-sharp webbing. It had hardened talons that could tear through human tissue and it could cling to walls like Spider-Man. It was noticeably unintelligent, seemingly limited to instinct similar to a dog or a cat, although it was capable of following instructions from its 'mother' Shriek. Its body was also somewhat malleable and could form different shapes, although this attribute was seen much less in the issues it appeared in just prior to its apparent death. | Abilities = | Strength = The Spider-Doppelganger was stronger than Spider-Man; the upward limit of what it could lift was somewhere under 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Profile at Spiderfan.org }} pt-br:Homem-Aranha_(Contraparte)_(Terra-616) Category:Doppelgangers Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shapeshifters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Hobgoblin Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Multiple Arms Category:Infinity War doppelgangers Category:Spider-Verse participants